


Estranged

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banishment, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Missing-Nin, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Proto-Otogakure, Reconciliation, Reunions, Sakumo Week, Sakumo Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A mission injury offers Sakumo another chance at the choice he should have made over a year ago. The White Fang of Konoha knows what is most important to him, and if it is within his power he will not lose it again.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 296
Collections: Kalira's Sakumo Week Stories (2020), Sakumo Week 2020





	Estranged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/post/616294351828664322/welcome-to-the-official-sakumo-week-blog-starting), Day 1: Enemies

“It’s all right, cub.” Sakumo panted a little, expression twisting as he splayed a hand over the bloody slash in his side. Damn. He could hold out, but he was losing blood and at least two ribs were broken. They needed to get moving, and Kakashi would have to keep up on his own feet, Sakumo wouldn’t be able to carry him. “Come-” he broke off, stilling.

Kakashi turned towards him, head cocking.

“Kakashi.” Sakumo said urgently, voice hushed. There was something moving in the undergrowth, and Kakashi was a quick, fierce little cub, but . . . he was only a cub, and Sakumo was too beaten to get to him easily and silently. “Come here.”

Kakashi slowly moved towards him, attention straying towards the trees. “More enemy nin?” Kakashi asked, barely audible, and Sakumo inclined his head, lifting his tanto once more, feeling it draw readily at his chakra and holding back for now, so there would be no sparks along the metal to draw attention until he was ready.

Leaves rustled at the edge of the clearing and the hakkou chakra tou fell to the earth at his side as Sakumo’s heart wrenched and his breath caught painfully in his throat.

He was still the loveliest creature Sakumo had ever seen, he thought, heart aching as he stared at his mate. It had been more than a year since he had last seen Orochimaru - since Orochimaru had left Konoha with nothing more a single glance back past the guards flanking him, ostensibly there to ensure he left, golden eyes hard and face impassive.

“Dad?” Kakashi asked, tugging a little at Sakumo’s vest.

Orochimaru’s eyes were fixed on their cub close at Sakumo’s side. They were also glossily wet, though not a tear spilled over his sharp features. Sakumo swallowed, struggling to catch his breath, pain throbbing through his chest both from his injuries and more nebulously from deep inside, his heart clenching.

Orochimaru stepped fully into the clearing, Kusanagi bare in his hand, and Kakashi looked around at Orochimaru, cocking his head with a curious little whine. That made Sakumo’s heart ache as well.

Orochimaru made a soft, mostly thoughtful noise as he approached. He hadn’t sheathed his sword, though it was held in a relaxed position at his side.

“I never thought,” Sakumo panted, his inner arm pressed against his side in an attempt to stabilise his ribs, “we would meet again as . . . enemies.”

Something flickered in rich golden eyes, quick and almost unreadable. “Are we enemies now?” Orochimaru asked, his voice soft and low. “Have we fallen so very far?”

Sakumo’s heart ached, and his fingers tightened around Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Dad?” Kakashi asked again, nudging against him, gentle enough not to disturb his ribs. “Dad, are-”

“Look how much you’ve grown. . .” Orochimaru said, and that look was easy to read, even if it was there and gone just as swiftly.

Regret. Grief. Longing.

Sakumo swallowed thickly, fighting back a crooning whine. How many nights had he felt that same longing, the broken-hearted regret of having let his mate . . . go, of being _alone_ , and . . . Sakumo, at least, still had their cub. He was honest enough to admit that without Kakashi, he might not have survived the loss of his mate.

Orochimaru had been left with no mate, no cub, no _home_ , his friends gone long before he had been driven away, and-

“I hope we are not.” Sakumo said finally, weak, answering his mate’s first question, and Orochimaru’s eyes snapped back to his own. “I hope. . . I hope we never are. Mate.”

Kakashi fidgeted and whined, and Orochimaru came a little closer. He let Kusanagi’s point sink into the earth, leaving his sword standing upright there and moving forwards, eyes flicking from Sakumo’s face to Kakashi at his side as he pushed a loose lock of hair behind his ear, one heavy steel earring swaying with the gesture.

“. . .Mama?” Kakashi asked hopefully, and Sakumo’s heart thumped in his chest, his eyes burning. “Nori!”

Sakumo twitched, tearing his gaze away from his mate to follow his cub’s. A familiar deep green snout - slightly larger than he remembered - proceeded further out of the undergrowth and headed straight for Kakashi. He leaned away from Sakumo immediately, holding out his hands, and Nori slithered right into them, tongue flicking.

“Cubling.” Nori greeted, nudging his broad head over Kakashi’s thigh and up, looping one coil of himself around Kakashi’s waist.

“ _Nori_ -” Kakashi’s voice broke as he wrapped his arms around Nori in return. “My friend.”

Sakumo pressed his lips together, glancing back up at his mate. Orochimaru’s eyes were on their cub as well.

“You’re _bigger_!” Kakashi said, and Sakumo felt a broad coil brush past his hip. He shifted a little and then quickly went still again as his ribs grated unpleasantly. “I miss you! And hunting with you. . . We haven’t been hunting together in _forever_!”

“You are bigger, too.” Nori said, nosing Kakashi’s chest.

“Not so much as you!” Kakashi said, and Nori hissed softly, squeezing him; Sakumo could feel Nori’s coils rippling with muscle against his thigh. “Where are the bunnies?” Kakashi asked, and Sakumo dropped his gaze to his cub once more, startled. “Nori. . . Where? Must be good hunting here?” Kakashi wheedled, cuddling into Nori’s coils and hugging him tighter.

Sakumo snorted, trying not to laugh and swiftly failing as he watched Kakashi continue wheedling Nori. He was startled again by the soft, smoky sound of his mate’s laughter joining his own, looking up to see the pained, regretful look now shaded with warm, affectionate amusement. Sakumo’s breath went ragged again, and this time it was little to do with the pain of his battered and slashed ribs.

Sakumo’s eyes widened as Orochimaru was suddenly at his side, kneeling close enough Sakumo could feel the warmth of him. After so very long without. . . He couldn’t hold back a whine, even before Orochimaru reached out, fingers brushing his face. He closed his eyes, nudging into the careful contact, shaken, eyes burning behind his closed lids at the touch of his mate for the first time in far too long.

“Are you out here alone?” Orochimaru asked, voice low, and Sakumo swallowed, nodding shallowly. Orochimaru hissed, and Sakumo barely heard the soft rustle of fabric as he moved. “You can’t make it back to Konohagakure alone in this state. Not with-”

Not with Kakashi. Perhaps, perhaps not. Sakumo tilted his head up again to look at Orochimaru just as he leaned over Sakumo, fingers lightly prodding against his flak vest where he was bleeding through it.

“Will you come with me?” Orochimaru asked, his eyes returning to meet Sakumo’s as his chest seized. “I can help you. Until you’re healed.” he added, but Sakumo barely heard him as he kept speaking. “Then you can return home.”

“Yes. I- Of course.” Sakumo dipped his head. “Thank you.”

Orochimaru relaxed slightly, glancing sideways at their cub once more. His lips curled just a little before he looked back at Sakumo. It only took a few moments for Orochimaru to get him to his feet, though the soft pained sounds he couldn’t swallow back prompted low whines from their cub. Nori held him back, out of the way, and Sakumo brushed his fingers over the loyal serpent’s head in thanks.

Nori lifted a little higher as he released Kakashi, nosing Sakumo’s thigh, then settled heavily to the earth. Kakashi pressed close against Sakumo’s legs, reaching out for his mother as well, and Orochimaru’s lips trembled before he reached shakily for Kakashi in return.

Sakumo nudged him gently, encouraging, and Orochimaru let go of him, letting Sakumo stand on his own and turning. In a moment Kakashi was up in his arms and Orochimaru was crooning, fingers running through Kakashi’s hair and stroking the nape of his neck, clinging to their cub as he nestled fiercely into the embrace.

Sakumo’s heart throbbed, watching them together. As they should be. As had been ripped away from them both - from all of them. Sakumo felt sick and guilty and wretched.

It took Orochimaru some time to gather himself, and it was visibly difficult for him to put Kakashi down once more to lead them away through the forest. He supported Sakumo easily, and Sakumo, in turn, struggled to keep from leaning on his mate more than necessary, for all he just. . .

Sakumo only wished to _feel him_ , to be assured of his presence. It was difficult to resist.

Orochimaru smoothed a hand over his side and Sakumo hated the flak vest keeping his mate’s touch at such a remove from himself; he could barely feel it.

Orochimaru led them to a hidden place deep in the woods, and then to a great stone door like a snake’s mouth. Sakumo’s lips twitched and Kakashi looked at it, eyes wide, then giggled, running fearlessly down the great stone throat into the deep shadows.

Sakumo wasn’t quite up to wandering the seemingly-endless corridors within himself for several days, but Kakashi scampered in and out - with his mother and alone; Orochimaru assured Sakumo stiffly he would be fine and Sakumo’s throat seized on a reply that he knew Orochimaru would never allow their cub to be endangered - and told him about the spacious den. Sakumo’s heart ached to see Kakashi so happy - so happy _here_ , bright and energetic, often accompanied by Nori on his explorations and curling up in his capable coils at night. As he had when he was small.

Kakashi had missed Nori badly; almost as much, perhaps, as he had missed his mother.

The door opened and Sakumo looked up from where his cub was napping at the foot of his bed, Nori wound snugly around him. Orochimaru tipped his head in acknowledgement as their eyes met, but didn’t speak. They rarely spoke, Sakumo thought dully as Orochimaru checked on his ribs, and when they did. . .

They might exchange words, but neither of them expressed anything of consequence.

Sakumo was wretchedly uncertain how to proceed beyond that, and he couldn’t tell if Orochimaru felt the same yawning lack between them that he did. Once he had known his mate so well, and while he could still read Orochimaru . . . Sakumo felt the lack of time together, the time in which Orochimaru had been alone and barred from his home and forced, thus, to change.

Changes that Sakumo had not been part of his life as he went through.

Sakumo swallowed hard and remained silent as Orochimaru swept out of the room again, though he wished to call his mate back. He didn’t know what he would say, how even to begin, and he sank backwards, tilting his head enough that he could see Nori’s length where it stretched up along the bed.

There had been a time before when Sakumo had hardly known how to speak to Orochimaru, how to approach him, but that had been long ago . . . and Sakumo had pounced upon the opportunity to speak to Orochimaru at all, then. Putting himself forwards in hopes of catching the attention of the lovely creature he had been so smitten by, of perhaps making an equal showing in return.

Sakumo slipped into an uneasy sleep amidst memories of their courting, their life together, before. . .

Before things had been broken, and Sakumo hadn’t _fought_.

The wolf he had once been, Sakumo thought, would be most disappointed in him now - perhaps wouldn’t recognise him. Along with the memories, that thought dogged him through the days of recovery, nipping more fiercely with every moment he was able to watch his mate with their cub - to see his mate at all.

Even as he healed enough to begin walking the corridors of his mate’s new den - deeply hidden, safe, quiet; Kakashi ran freely here and for the first time in months Sakumo didn’t fear for his cub when Kakashi was out of his sight - Sakumo didn’t know. . .

Sakumo only longed more, with every passing day - fearing that the days here now grew short - but he was no closer to formulating the words he needed. The words _Orochimaru_ needed.

Sakumo smiled fondly as he shifted a little away from Kakashi, napping nearby, making space for his mate to get to his injuries.

“Orochimaru. . .” he began, Orochimaru’s hands gentle and warm on his side - the bloody slashes there were knitted together, if not entirely gone; Sakumo had been on his feet for some days now, and without much difficulty.

“You’re healed. _Completely_ healed.” Orochimaru observed as he moved away, voice low, and Sakumo jerked, lifting his head and meeting Orochimaru’s sharp eyes. “You can safely leave here. Return.”

“Are you-” Sakumo paused, resting a hand on their cub’s shoulder, feeling his slow breaths. It gave him just enough calm - enough strength - to continue. “Are you sending us away?”

Orochimaru took a step closer again. “You could have returned before.” he said, and Sakumo made a low rumbling noise. He . . . was not unaware of that, though he had been refusing to consider it, even to think about it, as though the thought in itself would see him banished from his mate’s den.

“Are you sending me away?” Sakumo asked again, trying to keep his hand relaxed as he brushed his fingers over Kakashi’s hair. He didn’t want to wake their cub. Particularly not in this moment.

“If you remain here with me, everyone in your village, everyone you’ve ever known . . . will be your enemy.” Orochimaru said, shaking his head, the silken fall of his hair sliding along his jaw, though it failed to hide the faint twist of his mouth.

“Everyone in the world weighed against you loses out, my mate.” Sakumo said softly. “I don’t even need to consider. If what it takes to keep you is to make an enemy of everyone else in my world I would do so gladly . . . if you would welcome my-”

“We can stay, can’t we Mama?” Kakashi begged, and Sakumo jumped, yanking his hand back, as Orochimaru tensed, eyes snapping to their cub. Neither of them, it seemed, had realised when he woke. Kakashi scrambled up, sniffling, voice thick. “You won’t make us go without you?”

Orochimaru moved closer still, looking as though he couldn’t help himself as he reached out, long fingers brushing Kakashi’s brow. “Were it my choice. . .”

Kakashi seized his mother’s hand, then lunged past and caught hold of his waist instead, and Orochimaru stroked his hair. Sakumo caught his free hand, twining his fingers through his mate’s. Orochimaru didn’t resist the clasp, returning it with a gentle squeeze.

“If you were choosing. . .” Sakumo prompted quietly.

A long moment of silence, Orochimaru standing perfectly still beside them, and then. . .

“I would keep you with me, both of you.” he said, clasping Sakumo’s hand tight, his left hand sliding down Kakashi’s back, holding him close.

“Thank you.” Sakumo barely breathed, and Orochimaru looked at him, eyes widening. “I-” He had to stop for a moment, catching his breath. “I’m sorry, mate.” he managed, finally, after days of wishing, of tasting the words bitter on his tongue and wanting to offer them to Orochimaru.

“Sorry?” Orochimaru said, as though he didn’t understand why Sakumo was apologising.

Sakumo swallowed. “I’m so sorry,” he said, shaking his head, eyes burning, “for what happened, for how we. . . I should never have let-”

“They would hardly,” Orochimaru interrupted, with a faint, bitter smile, “have let you stop them. They were determined I should go, and there was no stopping that. Not by then.”

“I should never have let you go _alone_.” Sakumo said fiercely. “If they were so determined- If- We should have gone with you.” His voice was rough and he couldn’t quite keep from squeezing Orochimaru close against himself, arm around his waist.

Orochimaru’s breath hitched and then he pushed at Sakumo. He swallowed a whine, chest aching, but released his mate and moved back, unwilling to press himself upon his mate if unwanted. Then Orochimaru sank down on the bed beside him and slid an arm around his shoulders.

Sakumo pushed in close, clinging in return, and Kakashi settled halfway across both their laps, cuddling close. “Dad? Mama? . . .are we not. . .” He looked miserable.

Orochimaru gave Sakumo a searching look.

“The only way I will ever leave you again,” Sakumo said, voice raw, “is if you force me away.”

Kakashi whined, head butting against Sakumo’s chest.

“You’re staying.” Orochimaru said, his own voice not quite steady. He looked down at Kakashi, who whined happily and nuzzled into them both. Orochimaru cuddled him close, stroking his cheek and running fingers through his hair, then lifting a hand to Sakumo’s cheek instead, thumb brushing over his skin.

Sakumo swallowed, nudging into the touch. Orochimaru smiled, and the shadow Sakumo had seen in his beautiful golden eyes every time their gazes met since Orochimaru stepped out in that bloody clearing was gone.

He didn’t know what Orochimaru would allow, would _want_ from him, but to be allowed to _stay_ -

Sakumo stilled as Orochimaru tugged him in closer, swaying easily with the light touch, leaning over Kakashi between them. Orochimaru rested their brows together and Sakumo revelled in the contact, scenting his mate so close.

“My wolf.” Orochimaru said softly, fingers straying back to toy with Sakumo’s hair. “My mate.”

Sakumo felt his heart ease, almost fluttery. Orochimaru straightened a bit and he dipped his head, nuzzling a kiss to his mate’s wrist. “Always.” Sakumo said said, meaning their past and their future. “For so long as you will have me.”

Orochimaru smiled, fingers crooking, stroking along his jaw.

“We’re staying _forever_?” Kakashi asked, tugging at Sakumo. “With Mama and Nori and the new den and the hunting grounds and-”

“We are.” Sakumo promised, smothering a laugh and exchanging a look with his mate, pleased to see the same fondly amused light in Orochimaru’s expression.

“Good.” Kakashi said firmly, not quite pouting. “We belong . . . here?”

“We belong together.” Sakumo agreed, cuddling him, and Kakashi gave a little hitching sound that one day would be a friendly rumble. When he grew up a little more. Sakumo raised his gaze to meet his mate’s once more and saw Orochimaru smiling, an ease about him that Sakumo hadn’t seen for far too long.

**Omake - one year later:**

Sakumo lazed alongside his mate, laughing a little as he heard Kakashi and Yura’s cubs running in the corridor outside their room from time to time. The sounds were wild - yips and growls, the quick, quiet padding of running paws, scuffles as the cubs all tumbled together - but Yura was watching over them, and Sakumo knew all would be well.

Kakashi playing with the cubs, Yura watching over all three of them, Nori waiting to bed down with Kakashi when he was tired. . . Sakumo sighed softly, content, fingers trailing with idle affection over his mate’s smooth skin.

“Sakumo.” Orochimaru murmured, and Sakumo only realised as his mate’s hand slid over his wrist that he’d been stroking Orochimaru’s stomach. He stilled, lifting his head, an apology on his lips - he hadn’t meant to distract - only to leave it unvoiced as he met Orochimaru’s eyes.

“Lovely?” Sakumo asked, shifting as Orochimaru put aside his book and moved closer, their bodies brushing. Orochimaru’s fingers slid over his knuckles and between his own, and he moved their twined hands in a very familiar gesture over his midriff. Sakumo’s throat tightened, eyes wide. “. . .mate?”

Orochimaru smiled slightly, that odd look, a faint edge of uncertainty, still in his eyes. “Do you remember,” he said, voice low, “before,” he paused, tilting his head; before, before they were parted, before Konoha tried to break them, _before_ , “when we once thought. . .”

Sakumo licked his lips, his stomach fluttering and his chest aching. “Do you think- Do you _want_. . .” he paused, gathering himself, inspecting his mate. He drew a deep breath; Orochimaru scented of contentment and warmth and home. “We might have another cub?”

Orochimaru relaxed against him and Sakumo relaxed as well, petting his mate lightly and grinning when he laughed. Orochimaru tucked one leg between Sakumo’s own, cuddling against his side, lean and strong and _his_ , never to be given up or taken away again. Sakumo growled softly and Orochimaru arched a brow, faint smile still lingering on his lips, then kissed Sakumo’s cheek.

“I think,” Orochimaru said, nosing his cheek, “that I . . . would like to have another cubling with you, my mate. Here. In our home.”

Sakumo growled again, winding his free arm around his mate’s waist, and Orochimaru hummed, teasing more than anything. A scuffling thump just on the other side of their bedroom door was followed by Yura scolding Kakashi, and they shared an amused look and low laughter as Kakashi apologised, if somewhat sulkily.

“I would be so happy to have another cub with you, my incredible mate.” Sakumo said, nuzzling Orochimaru’s jaw and then nipping him gently. “Here, in the den you made.” He paused. “It’s a good den for cubs.” Sakumo’s throat tightened as he remembered the anxious fear for their cub he had suffered in Konoha, after Orochimaru had been ripped away from them. “Safe. Hidden.”

There was a faint padding noise out in the corridor as Kakashi and his playmates wandered away again under Yura’s watchful eyes.

“With enough space to play, and hunt.” Sakumo added, grinning.

Orochimaru hummed, rubbing his thumb over the side of Sakumo’s hand and putting his head down, curling into Sakumo’s body as his embrace tightened. Sakumo stroked his back and tangled their legs more comfortably.

They didn’t speak any more of it then, but the warm feeling of contentment and hope lingered - and their twined hands remained on Orochimaru’s stomach, clasping tighter from time to time.


End file.
